


Мы с тобой

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Miracles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Мы с тобой

Гамзи улыбается.  
Он такой выдумщик.  
Вот это фокус.  
Вот это трюк.  
Вриска и Таврос теперь вместе. Два в одном.  
Два в одном — и это такая метафора. Удачная метафора, считает Гамзи.

Сияющий ярким синим спрайт дрожит в воздухе, а рядом с ним, твёрдо стоя обеими ногами на земле, верещит Джейн Крокер.  
Овации. Аншлаг.  
Вот это фокус.  
Вот это трюк.  
 — Моя голова-а-а-а! Всё путается! Ты что наделал?! Чтоа-а-а-а?!  
Сначала Джейн кажется, что у голоса спрайта, этого непостижимого создания, есть эхо. Но когда речь спрайта окончательно переходит в один надрывный звук «а», становится ясно, что голосов на самом деле два. Становится не только ясно, но ещё и очень, очень страшно.  
Гамзи улыбается.  
Он такой выдумщик.

Спрайт с глазами Вриски Серкет, с беспомощностью Тавроса Нитрама в них — начинает искриться.  
Я хочу умереть, думает Тавриспрайт.  
Сдохни уже, думает Тавриспрайт.  
Чёрт, чёрт, думает Джейн.  
Тавриспрайт взрывается.  
Вот это фокус.  
Вот это трюк.

 — Мне, может, нравится посмертье, ну, типа покой и...  
 — Ты сдурел?  
Вриска Серкет кривится, будто от боли.  
Мне понравилась твоя решительность, сказал Таврос.  
Быть вместе было приятно, спасибо, сказал он.  
Где-то далеко отсюда Гамзи наверняка продолжает улыбаться.  
 — Ты сдурел, — зло говорит мёртвая Вриска мёртвому Тавросу.  
Они сидят на песке друг напротив друга. Вокруг от края до края — пустыня, на горизонте сверкает мираж.  
 — Ты слабак, Таврос, — бросает Вриска.  
Она должна уйти. Прямо сейчас, одна, не оборачиваясь.  
Не сможешь, говорит слабак Таврос в воображении Вриски.  
Ветер играет горячим песком, в пустых мёртвых глазах у Тавроса и Вриски нет никакого выражения.  
Даже покоя в них нет. Как может нравиться посмертье?..  
 — Пошли, — повелевает Вриска.  
И Таврос идёт, потому что каждая клетка его тела полна чужой воли, Врискиной воли, мёртвой и живительной одновременно.  
Вот это фокус.  
Вот это трюк.


End file.
